phoenixs_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix's Big Brother 2
is the second season of Phoenix's Big Brother. The season started on October 26th, 2019. Background Casting Eighteen new players applied (all of whom were casted), plus one late application that was unfortunately turned down. Five PBB alumni also applied, but were all turned down in favor of having an all-newbie season. Twists * Halloween Theme: This season was Halloween themed, as Halloween was on Day 6 of the season. * Haunted BB House: Throughout the season, the Houseguests will live in the "Haunted BB House". ** Pumpkin Patch: ??? ** The Graveyard: ??? * Team vs. Team Jury Battles: The house would be divided into two teams for two rounds to compete against each other. * Establishment of Elimination Policy for Inactive Players: With the unique situation presented by the inactivity of coolbro3844 (aka Troy), host PhoenixExcelsior proposed a solution to deal with the problem in a way that was fairest to the remaining Houseguests - Troy would automatically be nominated by himself, and the rest of the Houseguests would vote on whether to keep or eliminate Troy. This situation, known as the Inactive Player Elimination Vote (IPEV), would become the standard for dealing with those who have not voted during evictions three times in a row in order to keep the game at a healthy and reasonable pace. Houseguests Game History Round 1 Round 2 Round 3 Part 1 Part 2 Round 4 Round 5 Round 6 Round 7 Round 8 Round 9 Part 1 Part 2 List of PoV Players The houseguest who won the PoV that round will have an underlined name. Houseguests playing via a "Houseguest Choice" draw will have their name in italics (Houseguest Choice chips make up 1/3rd of the possible chips to be drawn). NOTE: Houseguest Choice chips did not appear during Rounds 8 and 9. NOTE: From Round 13 onwards, all houseguests remaining played in the Power of Veto competition. Because of this, Houseguest Choice chips would be removed for the rest of the season. } ! ! ! |- ! |- ! rowspan="2"|Nominees ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! |- ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! |- ! |- ! rowspan="3"|Random Draw ! Dill ! Ezikiel ! JJ ! Andrea ! Higuy ! Sam ! Higuy ! Big Dill ! Andrea ! Pods ! ! ! ! |- ! Poke ! Higuy ! Andrea ! Sam ! Sam ! Cran ! Electro ! JJ ! Sam ! Electro ! ! ! ! |- ! Electro ! Neon ! Higuy ! Higuy ! Pods ! Andrea ! Shaddy ! Sam ! Shaddy ! Big Dill ! ! ! ! |} Voting History All votes, excluding unanimous votes, occasions where a contestant did not vote, and HOH tiebreaker votes, will be hidden until the end of the season. } | | | | | | DNV | | | | | | | |- ! Big Dill | | | |''DNV'' | | | | | | | DNV | | | | | | | |- ! Bon | |''DNV'' | |''DNV'' | | | |''DNV'' | | | LEAVE | | | | | | | |- ! Cran | | | | LEAVE | | | | | | | LEAVE | | | | | | | |- ! Electro | | |''DNV'' | LEAVE | |''DNV'' | | | |3}} | | | | | | | |- ! NFL | | | | LEAVE | | | | | | | LEAVE | | | | | | | |- ! Pods | | | | LEAVE |''DNV'' | | | | | | LEAVE | | | | | | | |- ! Sam | | | | LEAVE | | | | | | | LEAVE | | | | | | | |- ! | | | | LEAVE | | | | | | |2}} | | |5}} | |- ! | | | | LEAVE | | | | | | | | | |5}} | |- ! | | | |''DNV'' | |''DNV'' | | |''DNV'' | | | | |5}} | |- ! | | |''DNV'' |''DNV'' |''DNV'' |''DNV'' | | |4}} | | |6}} |- ! | | | | LEAVE |''DNV'' | | |12}} |- ! | | | |''DNV'' | | |13}} |- ! |''DNV'' | |''DNV'' | | |14}} |- ! | | | | |15}} |- ! | | | |16}} |- ! | | |17}} |} Trivia References